This invention relates to a new and useful connector for attaching a float to a small boat anchor line.
Devices have heretofore been used to assist in raising anchors associated with small boat anchor lines. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,990 shows a float device which has unidirectional slidable movement on an anchor line and which in its unidirectional connection is arranged to lift an anchor on the line to the surface. By means of such structure, no appreciable manual labor is required to retrieve the anchor since the work is done by the boat and the buoyancy of the float. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,087 also shows a device for lifting an anchor utilizing a float and also using movements of the boat to retrieve the anchor.